<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound Together by Akali_Kin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309806">Bound Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin'>Akali_Kin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Blood Moon, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Soulmates, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers bound by red</p><p>Evelynn finds Akali many years later, and she wins her back just as a certain priestess won her non-beating heart before</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What is your name she-witch?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red robed priestess barely glanced over her shoulder, more occupied with prying her kama out of the man's skull in front of her. Blood splattered across the dirt and grass when the blade finally released itself, some of it spraying across the girl’s sleeves. The demoness behind her smiled widely, enjoying the sight of the fresh ichor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evelynn.” The name stretched out on her tongue, sounding like a hiss and a purr as it dragged through the air. “And I know exactly who you are, little rogue priestess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only response she got was an indigent grunt. The kama twirled expertly, whipping the blood onto the dirt and leaving the blade the moonlight blue it was originally. Without giving the demoness a passing glance she stepped over the corpses in front of her and continued on her way. Evelynn lingered behind and breathed in deeply, the scent of blood and pain making her mouth hang open in a low groan. Oh she wished she had arrived sooner. She wanted to watch this priestess perform her art.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie? Eeevie? Evelynn!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman was finally drawn out of her stupor, her distantly glazed over eyes focusing on the sight in front of her. A very <em>very</em> long time friend. She had to quickly put back on the mask, her voice returning to it’s low purr. “Yes Ahri?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? What do you think? She’s good right? Should I message her?” Ahri’s tail was swishing back and forth behind her, threatening to knock over the chairs of the dinning table. Her nails tapped at the table next to the phone projecting the video of the unknown rapper. “Would that be coming on too strong? But we tooootes need her right you agree? Please say yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence between the two, Ahri’s face floating in and out of her range of vision as her eyes were still locked firmly on the phone in front of her. She picked it up in her long fingers, turning it over to get a better view of the video. Her finger dragged the timeline back and forth until she found a frame that was a close up of the girl’s face. The sight made her chest ache. Was it heartbreak or was she excited? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Evelynn finally spoke, refusing to take her eyes off the picture in front of her. Ahri practically leaped over the table to hug the stoic woman, squealing at a volume almost unheard before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I knew you’d like her! She’s gonna be so worth it to fly out here! God that video was so good! I’ll go message her!” Ahri spilled the words in a frantic single breath of air and ran out of the room, looking through the apartment for her laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelynn let the video play, seeing the girl move. Her legs stomped with purpose, her arms were held wide in a challenging pose, her chin was tilted upward in a strong stare down to the camera. She’d seen it all before. Long before. Her dance. Her art.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello… my little rogue.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Akali~” The siren song drifted through the clearing, licking at the priestess’ skin like the embers of the fire in front of her. All she earned was a slight glare from the girl’s piercing green eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelynn stepped from the shadows, looking like the darkness clung to her and dripped down her frame as if she was stepping out of the darkest ocean. She looked weightless as she drifted over to the fireside. “I am delighted I could see you ag-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I have no reason to speak to you demon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was cut off by the girl’s harsh words, her voice deeper than she had last heard her. Nor had Akali turned herself to meet her, only barely glancing with slight movements of the neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hurt by your words Rogue.” The blood demon twisted her face in an attempt of sadness, imitating the look she knew from those that cried in their last moments. It was as demonic and twisted as everything about her. Her words made the priestess actually chuckle, short and low, but she quickly stopped. Her body bent over against her will, clutching at her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone she-witch.” She was dismissed with a hand that could barely hide it’s shaking. “I’ve killed one of your brothers tonight, I’ll do the same to you if you won’t be on your way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you?” Evelynn raised an eyebrow, admiring the girl’s spirit even when she was injured. She didn’t need to see the wound. She could smell it. The air was thick with blood. It excited Evelynn, not only that the smell of agony was so fresh she could taste it, but now she knew the priestess could take quite the punishment and not pass out. So so interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Akali huffed, her bangs fluttering from her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelynn had moved closer. Her golden eyes reflected the fire with a greedy lust for anguish. She felt a blade press into her neck, the same cool blue metal that could split a blood moon demon open like a stuck pig. In that moment she wanted to rip the girl apart, to feel her life ebb away. It would be so sweet, but the thought left her feeling bitter. Not yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelynn backed off, her terrifying visage simply morphing into a quiet smirk as she looked down at the seated girl. She was clutching her stomach, the blood now finally visible through the bandages around her midriff, dripping through her fingers and to the dirt below.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You interest me, little one.” Evelynn admitted the truth for once. Every time she looked at the rogue priestess something just sparked inside of her, truly wanting to eat everything she could about the girl. Her spirit, her emotions, her memories, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>flesh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Rest for the night. I wish to see you again when you are recovered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I wish to purge your kind from this world.” Akali stabbed the kunai in her hand into the ground, burying it deep into the dirt. “Who’s wish shall be granted first?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That fire. That fire inside of her was what made Evelynn shudder in delight. She wanted to watch it burn, to engulf everything around the girl. That was when she would finally take her prize. Never before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We shall see little one. We shall see.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting was quiet. To be more precise, that was a lie. Ahri wouldn’t stop talking. She babbled on excitedly, shaking the girl’s hand far longer than she should have, and practically dragged her to the limo to take her to the studio. Kaisa was friendly, offering a polite bow and words in the girl’s mother language. Evelynn was dead silent. Her mind shut out all other noise, ignoring the gently falling rain on tinted windows, the words of her friends, the rumbling of the limo engine, and the beating of her heart. All was silent as she saw the girl’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every line, every indent, every curve of her bones. It was her. Somehow she had crawled through veils to see her again. Akali had found her. She was on the verge of breaking down, to fling herself at the girl and pin her down, demand how. To ask, to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nothing hurt more than that. She never knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She saw the same piercing green, ones that could look into Evelynn and see her and only her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evelynn…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her name on Akali’s lips. It was music. it was a prayer. It was intoxicating. An addiction she had been deprived of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kinda a fan of yours actually. It’s… It’s cool to meet you.” Akali had a half smile on her face, her cheeks warm from embarrassment at talking to an idol of hers. As if remembering her manners, the girl reached out a hand ready to shake Evelynn’s. She was taken aback when instead both of the diva’s hands held her own. Elegantly it was cupped in the diva’s and gripped with more than just casual fondness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you too.” Evelynn wondered herself who exactly she was smiling at, but it didn’t matter in the end. She drank in everything about the girl. She was different in her own way. Younger, her eyes looked at the world with a bit more wonder instead of anger, and she was taller than Evelynn remembers. What caught her attention was her hair. Barely slipping through the darkness of the hair was a red. A red that brought up painful memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali was saved from being stared down by the diva, pulled away slightly by the foxy leader who continued on her conversation to explain more about the contract and the band in the upcoming days. All while she did, the gumiho would look over the girl’s shoulder and glance at Eve, trying to silently speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We’ll talk later.’</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you fight Rogue?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I must.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your goal?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something you wouldn’t understand.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a smart woman.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even human.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akali brushed past the blood demon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>subtly </span>
  </em>
  <span>hinting she was done with the conversation. Akali was hidden behind her mask, the visage of an animal caked with blood of the fallen. She wasn’t human but a beast on the hunt. All that crossed her, be them demon or human alike, fell to her blade. Smoke did nothing to stop blessed demon eyes from tracking her down, but humans would huff and gasp and cough as their lungs filled with the foul concoction. Akali’s breath was low, shallow, and controlled as she slipped through.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end she was as bloody as the moon. Standing in the corpses of those who dared to think they could stand up to her ferocity. Evelynn loved it. She was a sympathy of agony when she worked. She did not finish her foes quickly, letting the screams of their pain horrify and unbalance their allies, making it easier to continue the culling. Now that the battle had finished, the rest was what Evelynn hated. The agony remained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali marched on, her robes stained with the blood of her own kind. The agony lingered off of her, as if it was coming from her. Yet she was not injured. Even if she was, it shouldn’t bother Evelynn. Yet it did. Something about the woman’s pain felt bitter on her tongue, not sweet like she knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you searching for dear? It can’t be worth this much trouble.” Evelynn was only mimicking her walk next to the girl, knowing when she floated it unnerved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now is not the time for questions.” Akali shot back, her masked face making her voice muffled as it echoed inside the wooden craft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I followed you because it interested me, but holding this mystery for so long is becoming bothersome.” Evelynn gave up and huffed, lulling behind the unshakable girl as she floated instead of putting extra work into moving herself. Akali took the lead for just a moment before she stopped, her head turning to look at Evelynn. The mask would terrify her if she wasn’t a demon herself. It’s pinprick eyes and large horns emphasized Akali was something other than human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wish to know?” The question was asked in a low tone behind the barrier between the two of them. It was a silly question, as Evelynn had done nothing but pester her for an answer. Now it was spoken different, phrased just slightly as if it was truly time. Evelynn returned the stare, her eyes narrowing to match the focused glare of the fake visage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” This wasn’t just a mystery she wanted solved. This was a moment where Akali was being truthful. Where she was opening up to the demoness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A mask.” Akali was quick with her response. Neither of them broke the contact that bonded them in this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already have one do you not?” Evelynn continued her stare, unsure if the girl had decided to lie again just to silence her as she always requested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a mask for me. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>else.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evelynn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evelynn shut down the conversation before it started. Her back was turned to Ahri as she busied herself with organising her desk. Both women knew it was fake, Evelynn didn’t care about the state of her papers or pens or other mindless things on the desk, it was just a means to ignore the sympathetic look she hated seeing on Ahri’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not her.” Ahri stepped closer, feeling like she was walking through a thick atmosphere that Evelynn was projecting to keep her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said. </span>
  <b>Don’t</b>
  <span>.” The mug Evelynn had picked up now slammed back down onto the desk, the cold tea inside of it spilling out onto the table in small droplets. It ran down her fingers, icy cold almost. Had she really lost such a sense of time she had kept it in her room for that long? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I can see what’s happening.” Ahri ignored all the warnings and took another step forward. By now she could reach out and touch Evelynn’s shoulder but dared not. Her emotional state worried Ahri, knowing the smallest misstep could accidentally spur the woman’s lashers to come to life. She was truly risking herself right now to help a friend. “It’s not her Eve. It can’t be. You know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard not to run, to flee in fear. Evelynn’s eyes were glowing golden, fury behind her eyes like a raging fire, like spotlights that highlighted Ahri alone and afraid on stage. Evelynn turned fully and stepped towards her friend, but now her hands were flexing and the golden claws unfurled from her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Ahri I don’t know, and neither do you.” Evelynn’s voice was a distorted hiss as it bled through into her demonic nature. “It’s magic Ahri. We have both known for a very long time that rules get thrown out the window when it comes to this kind of thing. So don’t even try to lecture me about this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a painfully long silence for Evelynn to finally feel the fear that filled the room. Ahri was terrified but stood her ground, letting Evelynn threaten her and impose her barely contained rage around her. The self sacrifice finally kicked Eve’s conscious into action and she backed off, light seeming to return to the room slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahri…” Evelynn spoke quietly, her eyes staring at the floor. Her body had curled up and wrapped her arms around herself like she was but a child. Afraid and cold. “She doesn’t just look like her. She doesn’t just act like her. It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know those eyes. No, she's not the same completely but it… It is her, Ahri. I found her again. Please understand I’m not some fool who jumps on any girl who reminds me of her. I’ve been around long enough. I know the difference.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women stood silently, the silence this time not held hostage by fear but by some connection. Evelynn was never this vulnerable or volatile. Maybe she was just hurt from being alone for so long. Ahri made no mistake that while she was the siren’s friend, she in no way could fill the kind of hole that losing someone like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>could leave behind. Maybe she was just using the young maknae of the band to fill that hole in her heart, which was what Ahri was scared of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she was telling the truth. Evelynn was many things but she was never a liar. Ahri had to consider if it was the truth. Reincarnation wasn’t a completely impossible concept, the two of them were living proof that stories and tales of monsters and demons were true and still lived. Of course they hid but if they were alive and well, then who’s to say other stories and beliefs weren’t possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eve. If this is true, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then you need to ask yourself. Do you like Akali, or do you like the memory of her?” Ahri needed to make a point regardless of whatever outcome was the truth. The question made Evelynn finally make eye contact again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you asking exactly?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow feeling almost like she was being accused of something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of us can see. That girl has feelings for you Eve. More than how she feels about me or Kaisa, and you don’t help with that. You spoil her and give her attention constantly. She’s young, it was going to happen.” Ahri shook her head with a huff, almost laughing. It was amusing to say the least, the way the once distant and stoic young martial artist had opened up. Behind a stern and sometimes angry mask, Akali was energetic and a little goofy even, unladylike and rough. She had made friends with all of them quickly after the first month but she had obviously started clinging and looking up to Evelynn the more the older woman gave her attention back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri was an expert in this field, being a gumiho means she could feel and see people's emotions. Akali was like a bundle of fireworks at all times around Evelynn, firing off emotions of young love and admiration. It was harder to find it in Evelynn but it was there too. A flickering light inside of her. Either the woman was suppressing it or it had been an old flame that needed time to feed and get bigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eve, I just need to know. Do you like Akali, for who she is right here and right now? Or do you feel for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The her from back then? If it’s the second…” Ahri’s voice was low, a hushed and soft tone. She wanted to reach out and hold Eve in a hug she know she needed but not one she would accept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just going to both end up being hurt all over again.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akali stuck the wooden stick into the loose soil, patting at the base to keep it upright. The strips of rabbit meat she had skewered at the point hang just where the fire could lick at their underside. It didn't take long for the smell of searing flesh to fill the small cave, the smoke hung near the ceiling like an upside down pond above her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To distract herself from drooling over the meat, quite literally as she had to wipe at the edge of her mouth, Akali took the time to properly set up her bed for the night. She never knew a life of luxury and the thick bed roll was enough even on hard rock to be comfortable. She unrolled it beside the fire and adjusted it so she hopefully wouldn’t overheat in the night and pulled out the second roll she used for a blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It never escaped her notice that a particular woman sat at the cave entrance, her curved blue horns reflecting the moon’s glow. She didn’t have any need to acknowledge her. Evelynn was not forcing herself into Akali’s space anymore. She simply followed behind, mostly silent, and out of her way. It annoyed her. It was a bother when the demoness tried to talk with her, acting coy and friendly, but it bothered her just as much when she kept her distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice in her mind pushed its way in, whispering something she refused to admit before she shoved it back into the dark hole it came from. When the roll was finally set up, Akali let herself sit at the edge by the fire and rotate the sticks of meat, seeing the fat dripping down the wood to land in the dirt below. Rabbit was not a very fatty kill but this particular hare was in a part of the forest that was left alone, so it had gotten lazy and gorged itself over the years. With the rare bits of salt she had in the bottom of her pack she wondered if she could hope to preserve a small amount to enjoy later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without meaning to her eyes drifted away from her kill, off to the side to glance at the demoness who sat with her back turned to the priestess. Akali examined the way she sat. Her knees were together and off to the side as she leaned a palm against the ground, star gazing out the mouth of the cave. The way a noble woman might sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali shook her head. She wasn’t a noble woman. She was a demon of the blood moon. No amount of appearances she put on would change that. Yet she looked again, spying the faintest movement of her shoulders as Evelynn breathed in the night air. She hadn’t talked with the demon in days now. Not since their last discussion about her mission. It had silenced the pestering which Akali had been grateful for and yet….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re lonely.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice in her head spoke again despite Akali grimacing at the idea. She was lonely but not lonely enough to speak with a demon. It would not only be a betrayal of her own humanity, it would be downright wrong to ask for a demon’s company. Yet she longed for it. The woman’s attention was something she came to crave. She justified it as it had been the only attention she had received that was not violent. That was possibly not true. Akali had no way to tell if Evelynn </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to flay her from head to toe as she slept, but if she had not already done it than what other reason would the demoness have to follow her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short bark made Evelynn jump. She looked over her shoulder to stare at the girl that had called out to her. Akali was staring at her, brow furrowed with an emotion she could not place. Knowing the priestess, it might have been anger as usual. Evelynn was ready to just fly off without a word if she was about to receive another insult by the girl’s tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you eat?” Akali’s voice was barely more than a short grunt, not taking her eyes off Evelynn for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat?” The demoness held a hand to her chest. “I… Well yes. I do eat. I have to sustain myself somehow dear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Akali pulled one of the skewers out of the dirt and flipped it in her hand so the handle was held out towards the demoness. Evelynn looked at the offered stick with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you meant… I don’t…” She started to protest before silencing herself under Akali’s gaze. They stared at each other for a moment, nothing but the sound of howling wind whistling by the mouth of the cave. The longer it dragged on the more Akali felt self conscious of her decision. Her eyes wandered to the stone walls instead of Evelynn’s golden eyes, feeling the way the demoness was examining her made her skin crawl with… something she couldn’t place a finger on. It wasn’t disgust or fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Evelynn raised from the floor; slowly approached the girl and took the offered food from her hand, and sat on the bedroll next to her. She watched as Evelynn eyed the meat on the stick, turning it over and seeing the strip of fat still dripping its juices down the stick till it touched her finger tips. She opened her mouth and revealed the curved fangs she had in place of teeth, and bit at the meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Evelynn's voice was gentle, far more than Akali had anticipated. No pet names, no teasing, no implications of sinister desires. All she could do was grunt in response and start eating her own dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akali sat at her desk with a pen in hand, tapping it against the notepad in front of her endlessly. She’d been stuck like this for so long a corner of the paper had been stained through with black ink where she repeatedly jabbed the pen into it. Her inspiration had taken a rather abrupt left turn and it made her groan into the empty room, finally throwing the pen down and brushing her hands through her hair in exasperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been stuck all night. It wasn’t that she couldn’t write, she could. She had been producing pages of lyrics that all sounded good, the only problem was she wasn’t focused on what she needed to be. The lyrics weren’t about them or herself, weren’t about using clever word play to boast about her ego or show off her talent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been struggling over a stupid crush for a month now. She looked over her writing and laughed. If Evelynn saw what she had wrote, she would have laughed too, directly in Akali’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘A picture perfect face.’ God I’m stupid.” Akali muttered to herself as she threw the notepad onto the desk and pushed away from it, her chair slowly spinning in circles as she rubbed at her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally she gave up for now and instead decided to focus on the parched feeling in her throat, and the empty pit in her belly. She realized how late it was, or more specifically how early in the morning it was, when she finally glanced at the clock. She had eaten dinner with the rest of her bandmates, but she was gonna be hungry all night if she didn’t get something to eat before bed. Last time Akali had snuck something up to her room though, Ahri had made sure to nearly pull her ear off, saying something about how eating late at night is bad for you. It wasn’t like getting chewed out stopped her from making bad decisions before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foregoing a hair tie for once since she was the only one awake, Akali slid out of her chair and made her way out of the bedroom. Not wanting to wake anyone she tiptoed down the hall and down the set of stairs. She also ignored the need for lights, trusting her own natural instincts to guide her to the kitchen. She was led astray by her instincts as she banged a shin into a hallway table after only a couple steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nursing her injury with watering eyes, she finally made her way into the kitchen and blindly felt around for the handle of the fridge. When she located the smooth handle and pulled it open, she had to cover her eyes as the light blinded her for a moment. She felt like the picture of sophisticated grace right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With only minor grumbling at having a bruised knee and sore eyes, she dug through the fridge for something to eat. Leftovers were her first consideration, but so was just eating cheese by the handful and both felt like tantalizing options at the moment. She was so busy deciding that she didn’t notice the footsteps that entered the kitchen behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep Rogue?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin-! God Eve! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Akali had grabbed the door of the fridge hard enough the condiments and bottles rattled back into their original spots. Evelynn chuckled at the sight of the girl clutching her chest through her sweater, hiding her smile behind her hand. Akali felt her face turning red, both at embarrassment and at how cute Eve sounded when she laughed. She avoided looking at the singer by burying her face in the fridge. Deciding to not embarrass herself again in front of the sophisticated woman, she went for the leftovers instead of the self indulgent snack she had in mind before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsealing the container and placing the lid on the counter, she fetched herself a fork from the drawer. Akali had left the door of the fridge open, letting it illuminate the kitchen for them. Evelynn herself had filled a glass with water from the tap before sipping it slowly. The two band members were leaning against counters across from each other, not really meaning for it to happen but neither moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t go to sleep at all did you?” Evelynn broke the silence. Akali looked up from the pasta on her fork to see the woman looking at her with a sympathetic look. She couldn’t help realizing how pretty Evelynn was in her dark red nightgown, leaning against the counter with her lips pressed against the glass in her hands as she took another sip. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before placing the containing and fork on the counter beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Got stuck uh… writing. Kept getting distracted.” Akali muttered as she kept her eyes away from the older woman. She looked back to her food and sighed, feeling her stomach tied into nervous knots from talking with her crush. It made her feel like some sappy stupid teenager but she couldn’t really find any other word how she felt about Evelynn anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What distracted you dear? Was it one of your games again?” Evelynn chuckled, enjoying teasing the girl and seeing the indigent pout on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was not.” Akali grumbled. This was easier. The Singer’s friendly teasing was something she liked, it was something she could understand. “I was writing for hours. Just kept… I don’t know. Kept writing about something and had to keep throwing it out. Didn’t realize I spent so long on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it?” Evelynn tilted her head slightly as she asked, her eyes seeking Akali’s when she noticed the rapper wouldn’t look at her as they talked. She smiled, the curve of her lips catching Akali’s attention even if it was just from the corner of her eyes. “If it’s your inspiration, seize it. See what you can make. Your lyrics are always fantastic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s…” Akali tried to talk but her throat tightened. The way her chest would feel when Evelynn smiled at her, made the bundle of energy inside of her chest stutter. Her heart would skip a beat and she’d lose focus. This conversation wasn’t doing her any good. For the rest of the night she would be stuck in bed, clutching her pillow and a part of her would imagine it was the Diva’s waist she was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no one. I’ll show you guys tomorrow when I get better lyrics done. Don’t worry about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one?” Evelynn’s voice was quiet, whispering the words just loud enough for the girl to hear her. Akali’s back was already turned as she realized her slip of the tongue. She was busying herself with the container of food, closing it up and ready to throw it back in the fridge now that her appetite had disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look good with your hair down dear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akali froze in surprise, her eyes darting to the woman who had spoken. She had placed the glass to her side and crossed her arms across her chest. Evelynn was watching her. Her head was slightly tilted and her eyes looked soft for once. Akali had seen how Evelynn would stare her down in practice or hidden behind her signature shades that always kept her distance. Like a proud predator watching. Now she looked soft, with something inside her eyes like admiration. The knot in Akali’s stomach tightened and she felt her face start to burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… I don’t have it, down a lot. Ha ha…” Akali’s nervous laugh trailed off, her nails scratching at her arm as she tried to figure out something to do with them instead of just hang at her side. The light in the room was fading slightly, the door to the fridge starting to slowly close on its own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali felt like breathing had become suddenly harder. When she had looked away, Evelynn had moved closer. The woman was standing in the middle of the kitchen, her eyes examining the girl intently with a smile on her perfect lips. Now that she was closer Akali knew her blush would be visible. Then, Evelynn stepped closer again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Evelynn moved had always scared Akali, if not amazed her. Every step she took with control and power, letting everyone know she was The Evelynn. The Siren. The woman who commanded respect. She looked up to her for it. Now, Evelynn’s steps were softer, like she was approaching a skittish animal, which wasn’t that far off from the truth. Akali had clung to Evelynn like she was her biggest fan or a lap dog that followed her everywhere. Then that bothersome feeling started forming in her stomach, feeling like a million little butterflies had filled her and made it hard to look at the beautiful enchantress of KDA. Now she was just as soon to flee the room as Evelynn walked in. So she was slow with each step until she was standing right in front of the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelynn tilted her head slightly to look up into the green eyes she had been admiring every time Akali would look at her. What she had said to Ahri was the truth. She knew those eyes. She could see inside them something she had felt missing from her for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks good.” Evelynn whispered fondly, her fingers just barely playing with the end of the girl’s wavy hair. Normally it was straight but when Akali left it like this or gave herself that adorable ‘hat hair’ it would stick out at odd angles and be unruly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not… messy?” Akali struggled to get the words out, finding it hard to breathe with how close the singer was. She wasn’t invading personal space but it was enough. It was enough to make Akali shudder when she looked at her. Her sharp features made her beauty obvious to most but it was the small things that drew Akali in. The way her eyes would wrinkle just slightly when she smiled. How a strand of hair always slipped from behind her ear, making Akali want to stroke her cheek and tuck it back into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wild.” Evelynn corrected her softly, her hand letting go of the lock of hair and resting against Akali’s shoulder. “It’s wild. It suits you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey Eve?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes my darling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are… Are you…” Akali was stuck. Her voice kept trying to talk but she couldn’t form the words she needed, so she would trail off. The words she had just heard Evelynn whisper made her legs weak. Without realizing it she had gripped the counter she was leaning against, knuckles turning white as she clung to it for support. Evelynn was leaning into her until their chests were pressed close. She didn’t respond to the unspoken question, only letting her hands run along the girl’s shoulder until they softly held her by the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evelynn…” Akali all but whispered the name in her low voice. To Evelynn, she said it the same way she had a thousand times before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been distracted too.” Evelynn slowly moved her fingers to rub at the nape of her bandmates neck. The tension in the girl’s shoulders relaxed at the touch. Akali felt a hand move up into her hair to run pointed nails gently over her scalp, sending surprising waves through her body that made her shiver. It was like Evelynn knew her weak spot before she even did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are... you making fun of me again?” Akali whispered so quietly Evelynn almost missed it. The girls' eyes were downcast. No matter how much she wanted the words to be true, no matter how much the feeling in her chest made her want to fall into Evelynn’s hands fully, she was scared. If this was a joke gone too far, if Evelynn only saw her as a toy to play with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand ran along her jaw, a touch she never wanted to end. It pulled her head up with it until she was forced to look Evelynn in the eyes. Somehow, even in the dark, it looked like Evelynn's eyes glowed. Their normal amber looked like a soft golden light, something beautiful and untouchable. Akali felt hands on her cheeks and knew that the singer was holding her and drawing her in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never, Darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips met. It was soft. Akali was warm, and Evelynn was happy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wind was warm as it licked at the priestess’ skin and she found herself untying the sash around her waist, leaving her clothing to hang loosely around her shoulders. The air on her exposed skin felt nice for once, a small treat in a long long time, like taking a pluck of sweet tree sap from a broken branch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look good like that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akali glared sideways at the woman who spoke, the demoness who was walking a bit too lightly on her feet to be natural. In fact her feet never touched the ground, not fully. Her only response was a dismissive grunt, turning her head to look off into the night sky instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t be like that.” Evelynn floated through the air quickly, a smirk on her lips as she invaded the priestess’ vision again. She was starting to tell the difference between the girl’s stubborness to admit embarrassment and her actual frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough Evelynn.” Akali waved a hand quickly at her, making the demoness float out of her way so she could continue walking. “I would like to remain focused.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And I would like your attention.” The rattling of the stones underfoot punctuated Evelynn’s voice, her feet padding over the ground to catch up just behind her companion. “There’s nothing for you to remain focused on out here. Besides me of course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bandits. Demons. A particularly hungry animal.” Akali said as she rolled her eyes. Despite her speak of potential ambushes, her weapons hung from their slings instead of in her hands for once. She was surprised how relaxed she felt. Possibly because the demon on her shoulder wasn’t as bad as she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At one point Evelynn had been under her knife, and Akali had seen the demoness fangs curve over her lips, both of them wanting nothing more than for the other to bleed. Yet now… Now it had changed. Evelynn was a way to distract her on her long and tired road. Evelynn was a companion to speak with, to eat with at times. Evelynn was… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep you safe from all of them dear.” Evelynn spoke from just behind Akali’s shoulder, and the girl turned to face her. She saw the demoness smiling, a rare sight. Not a smirk or a sneer, a genuine smile on her lips. Some might have found it terrifying to see a demon smile, but Akali wasn’t scared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t realized she had smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.” Akali rolled her shoulder and directed her eyes back to the road ahead. The demon was not so easily persuaded. Despite Akali’s warnings, she sauntered back to her side, intent on drawing the faintest upturned lip from her newest obsession. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What should I call you then? Little one?” Evelynn purred in her ear, making the priestess scoff again and attempt to lean away from her. “Sweetie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rogue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long will you keep this up?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that got a reaction!” Evelynn clapped her hands together, an uncharacteristically bright sparkle in her yellow eyes. “I think it sounds perfect, don’t you darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The priestess inhaled deeply for a moment to steady herself and continued walking without responding. Of course, that was a response enough for Evelynn who happily trailed behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the foot of the hill just in front of the two unlikely traveling companions, two lanterns rested on raised stocks of wood. They seemed quickly made and not in good condition, but it was a notable landmark compared to the numerous trees and rocks along the path. Akali was intent to walk straight through them without a second glance, until the vision out of the corner of her eye made her stop. She stared at the post on her left, and then on her right, and her face tightened in a scowl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what has you so ruffled about mere lanterns?” Evelynn tried to copy the girl’s movement, but was obviously lost as she couldn’t seem to find anything out of the ordinary. Dark wood posts with thick black iron lanterns at the top, their weight causing them to only sway lightly in the wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look closer. For the hunter you claim you are, you miss the details.” Akali said calmly, her hands resting on her kama on her back. While the insult was not appreciated, Evelynn still tried again, looking closer now at the lanterns. Their glow was dim, barely enough to reach the ground beneath them, and their flames flickered with the last of their oil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did someone forget to refill them?” Evelynn unfurled her claws and motioned to the fading lights. As she did, her companion drew her weapons, their honed edges whistling in the wind. The demoness hated to admit, to herself and anyone else, the bright blue of the blades still unsettled her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one </span>
  <em>
    <span>forgets </span>
  </em>
  <span>to refill lantern oil. No, it means they couldn’t.” Akali hunched her shoulders and her voice lowered, and it was all but visible the nimble predator that lay just beneath the priestess’ visage was there. Akali’s footsteps were light, barely disturbing the loosened soil under her feet as she moved up the incline of the hill. “Or. There’s no one left to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hated to be proven right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The town lay desolated in front of them. Invisible from all sides, encased by raised ridges of hills, Akali guessed no one had discovered or even seen the destruction until they had arrived. Buildings lay in cinders, their pale white ash spilling into the street and mixing with the dark dirt beneath, suspending in the village in an eternal bubble of grayed time. The only colour amidst the ruin was the splattering of blood red across the ground and buildings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akali cursed through clenched teeth, her jaw tightening almost to the point of pain. She had known this village. They weren’t warriors, simple farmers and their families who lived isolated and peaceful. There was no gold or wealth to be had from slaughtering them. If bandits had come through, it was meaningless death for the sake of mens bloodlust. No animal could do this kind of damage. All that was left to assume… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Akali.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evelynn had appeared beside her. Her hand attempting to reach out and hold the girl’s shoulder. Before the demoness could speak again, Akali had marched on, down the hill and towards the center of the town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of many pet names were called after her by her companion, but Akali ignored them as she waded through the destruction. The ash and dirt stuck to the soles of her feet, kicking it up in small puffs behind her. The blood around her was dried yet still as vibrant as ever, standing out like ink on paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should leave.” Evelynn had appeared over her shoulder, dropping all attempts at a charade of ‘human-ness’, her feet floating off the ground as she lingered in the air like the ash around them. “There’s nothing here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The priestess ignored her again, not even sparing a glance her way. Instead she continued through the town, looking at the crumbled remains of what was once a home, or the upended cart in a road that failed to flee in time. How many were in that cart, so close to freedom from the battle around them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evelynn's voice was distant when she spoke again, as if through a veil. The blood rushing in Akali's ears drowned the words out. She saw market stalls, family homes, tools of trade and art, burned and broken on the ground. A sign that was barely legible hung above a wrecked store front. The inside was slashed from all angles, and the smell of smashed medical vials and burnt herbs lingered from inside. A wooden horse doll was toppled on its side in a corner of the destroyed room, untouched and yet the sight was as broken as the rest of the town.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you listening to me?” Evelynn suddenly melted into existence in front of the girl’s face, her body twisting the smoke and ash around her. “We need to-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough Evelynn!” Akali barked, swiping her hand through the air and forcing space between herself and the demon. Her cold green eyes glared at her companion. Her hands clenched the handles of her weapons hard enough it hurt. “These people didn’t deserve this. They can’t rest until this land is sanctified.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have time for that!” Evelynn raised her voice back at the girl. In an attempt to almost impose herself over the priestess, her lashes raised along with her voice, like an animal ruffling its fur. “We need to leave!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, because you wouldn’t understand!” Akali hissed, her face wrinkling in a sour look. “A monster of the blood moon like you would cast a body into a pit along with the rest of them, just as their murderers had, but they were human, and they deserve respect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time since she had laid eyes on the demoness, Akali could only describe the face Evelynn made as… hurt. The demon-like visage, her claws and fangs, almost seemed to retract. Her skin was still pale blue like the moon above, but it left her looking like a heartbroken painting in the gray world around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to keep you safe. Idiot.” Evelynn whispered, her voice pleading. A pluck of guilt ran through Akali’s heart at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She relaxed, lowering the weapons she had risen on pure instinct, her eyes rising to meet the yellow of the woman in front of her. “Keep me safe from what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Us.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood erupted from the priestess shoulder and a cry was ripped from her throat. She hadn’t even hit the ground before Evelynn swooped forward, wrapping her demonic whips around Akali’s waist and pulling her closer. The movement was jarring and sudden, but the adrenaline that flooded her kept her upright when Evelynn let go. She twisted around quickly, hoping to meet their foe, but it was a blur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It moved fast, leaving streaks of red and black across her vision. She was lucky. Training for years to fight the otherworldly forces of demonkind, and naturally powerful survival instincts were what kept her alive from the next attack. She couldn’t see it, but she managed to deflect the strike aimed for her gut, whatever weapon the creature had bounced off her kama and left her arm shaking with the reverberations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the noise of wood shattering behind her and the whistling as Evelynn’s claws cut through the air. Akali didn’t have time to understand if they were fighting two foes or one. With the speed of this thing, she wouldn’t be surprised if it was fighting both of them at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the shadows of a building, her foe stopped, crouched low to the ground. She saw the faintest vision of them before dust filled the air and dragged across the open road behind the creature. It caught Akali’s eye but she realized too late. A blade sliced through her clothing, the tip biting into her ribs and leaving an open wound. She had no time to scream, or hiss, or curse her attacker. Akali took the strike and swallowed the pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t have to be faster, just smarter. Akali threw her kunai into the air, the weighted blade spinning end over end straight up. Her now freehand reached behind her, grabbing a small hardened paper ball in her pack. Using the momentum of her body, she spun and threw the pellet out in front of her where it skidded across the ground like a rock on water. Her fingers nimbly caught the falling kunai in her palm and just as quickly sent it end over end after the pellet in front of her. When the metal struck, smoke blossomed out and filled the open air quickly, practically engulfing the street in an instant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like the dust from the first attack, the creature ran through the smoke, either uncaring to it’s properties or unable to stop its movements. Long streaks of darkened smoke dragged behind and left a clear and distinct trail for Akali’s eyes. It’s movements were no longer hidden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her kama sliced through the air. She didn’t hit her mark but the sound of uneven steps let her know her opponent had stumbled to avoid her blade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m almost impressed, for a human.” The blood moon demon stood boldly in front of Akali. Her hair stark white and wild, tinted by the light that reflected off of her red horns. In her hands were two long jagged knives. Fangs slipped out from her smile as she watched Akali with an almost mirthful glow in her eyes. Akali spun her kama in her hand, reading another kunai from her pack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Enough.</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words felt like a physical weight had been dropped on Akali’s shoulders. They held power, enough to dispel the smoke around them and flatten the ashs to the ground. Both her and the demon across from her seized, looking at the speaker. As much hatred as she could feel, as much terror in her blood wanted to fight, Akali was struck in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t just a demon. Her hair flowed behind her like it was smoke itself, shining bright and blue as the moon haloed her head. The distinct pulsating red mimicry of life hummed from the beads around her neck, clashing with the paleness of her ivory skin, and in her outstretched hand lay a large crescent blade that spoke of power and subjugation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay down your weapons priestess.” The sickly angelic creature ordered her, voice firm with resolution and displeasure. Akali clenched her fists around her blades until her knuckles turned white, slowly backing away from her aggressors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>That is an order.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hollow clangs echoed in the ghostly village as Akali’s weapons struck the dirt. Her eyes grew wide in fear. Her hands shook in the open air, the sweat on her palms cold from the wind, and she was unarmed through nothing more than the demon's voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand on her back drove her to the ground, her knees hitting the rocks painfully as she was forcefully bent into a mock bow. The hand was replaced with a foot and the returning force made her face push into the ash and dirt, coating her brow with gray. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe she understands now, Katarina.” The woman in front of her spoke clearly and the weight was lifted from her back. Akali raised herself slowly, the ash clumped together and ran down her face with her sweat, over her nose and cheeks. Still on her knees, she looked up at the demon in front of her. Sharp, powerful, and judgmental eyes of silver looked down at her, the only illumination on her face in the sharp shadows besides the glowing red mark on her forehead. The mark of the blood moon. It was freshly carved into her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tip of the woman’s blade kissed Akali’s neck, pressing lightly into her jugular. Her arm was steady, primed to drain her of her blood in a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Akali could do nothing. Unarmed, surrounded, and… alone. There was silence in the air. No sign of her companion. Her eyes left her prosecutor to look around the empty village, the only thing looking back at her were the empty streets and shadowed doorways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you looking for her?” The moonlit demon spoke, eyes narrowing as Akali’s attention snapped back to her. “I banished her, only temporarily. She was proving rather temperamental.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… What did you do to her?” Akali’s voice was ragged and slow, struggling to speak like a weight was pressed on her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mortals can’t listen can they.” The woman shook her head with a sigh, her blade lowering a hair's breadth from Akali’s neck </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The priestess’ throat constricted and her jaw clenched. The fire in her eyes returned. “What… Did you d-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Painful ringing exploded in her ears and white stars flooded her vision. The world rotated and spun around her as the blow to her skull disoriented her senses. It took all her strength to not collapse, her hands scrapping at the dirt and holding fistfuls of it in her shaking hands to suppress the pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands roughly gripped Akali’s shoulders and kept her upright, the words whispered in her ear were barely audible over the percussive thumping of her heart in her veins. “Know your place, priestess.” Katarina hissed, before throwing the girl back into the dirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” The still unnamed blood moon demon waved her unarmed hand in front of her face. “Now we can talk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silver light of the woman’s eyes changed. They became vibrant, pulsating with power and growing darker. Strands of blood seeped from the mark on her forehead, coaxed through the air until it pooled in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come sister.” The simple order was all she spoke, dropping the pooled pod of blood onto the ground. It splashed and erupted out in flowering shapes, curling and twisting to life, thickening and growing solid and course. It wrapped around itself enough until a rough shape of a human formed beneath its tendrils of ichor and melted away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evelynn breathed the night air deeply as if she had been drowned, her eyes cast wide open to look at the world around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you behave now Evelynn?” Her summoner said, disdain in her voice and posture. As if to stop any insolence before it started, her blade was raised readily to Akali’s throat where she kneeled, cupping her chin under the crescent's edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Evelynn looked hurriedly between her companion and her kin, shock and horror at the sudden turning of her world from darkness to this. Her hands curled into shaking fists and slowly she rested them at her sides. “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” The sword was lowered from Akali’s throat and was thrust into the ground so it’s bearer could stand proud and tall behind it. “Now sister. I believe we have some matters to discuss. Particularly concerning this… Pet. Behind us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diana, please…” Evelynn pleaded, her eyes glancing at the priestess who was on her knees. Akali was watching her with determination, but Evelynn saw it. She could see fear in the girl’s eyes. “Diana I beg of you-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Beg?” Diana practically scoffed, a sour note on her tongue as if she spat the word out at her feet. “I’m disappointed Evelynn. I expected better of you. Now I have to come seek answers myself. ” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diana.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>“Why are you traveling with this human? I let you indulge in your playthings, but this has gone too far and now-”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sister please-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Do not speak over me.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence shattered down around the empty street, thick like miasma through the air. Even the whistling of the wind disappeared with a hush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you aid her?” Diana’s voice was the center of it all, all three women looked at her instinctually, like animals towards their alpha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Evelynn felt her throat constrict in fear, struggling to speak. She feared more how Diana would react when she spoke the truth. The demoness looked at Akali, the priestess’ strength and boldness looked robbed from her on her knees. “She knows where the mantle lies.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana’s powerful aura was shattered. Her eyes were cast wide in shock at Evelynn’s words, while Katarina flinched and stepped back from her sister’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lie.” Just as quickly Diana composed herself, narrowing her eyes in anger and clenching her hand around the pommel of her blade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I speak the truth Diana.” Evelynn seized every ounce of self control in her body to not cower under the demoness’ building wrath. “She told me. Please, let her live and-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then she lies.” The words almost Diana laugh, her lips curling in a mockery of a smile. At once her blade was drawn, raised level with Evelynn’s eyes. “I should let neither of you live, your tainted belief would only muddle the waters.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt her!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Katarina could stop her again, Akali stumbled to her feet and threw herself between the tip of the demon’s blade and Evelynn’s form. She was struggling to stay standing, blood seeping down her shoulder and dripping to the ground below. Evelynn could see the girl’s back and the state of her injury. The skin on her shoulder blade was cleanly sliced deep open, her clothing soaked and sticking to her skin with blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It spoke to me. To seek the mask.” Akali’s breath slipped past her lips and turned to mist in the air, her body running hot as it struggled to keep conscious. Diana looked down at her, surprised to hear her speak. The priestess looked past the threatening blade, her face looking pathetically beaten and marked, stained with blood on her cheek and ash across her brow. Yet her eyes. The priestess eyes held a fire in them that survived through the years and refused to die out now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To stop the World Ender.” Akali spoke clearly, her eyes reflected the moon and shone brightly. The sight made Diana pause, holding the world suspended on her blade. A sign or a coincidence. The universe was very rarely so easy to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Diana. The childe of the Blood Moon. If it had spoken to you, I would know.” Diana scoffed but yet her blade was swayed, curiosity and something else clawing its way out of her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The words weren’t meant for you.” Akali growled lowly, her eyes piercing the cold night air to glare at her opposition. “I can st-... I can stop it. I must.” It was almost amusing to the demon how much strength the girl had in her will. If only she held that power in her body too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world around her spun into darkness, and the priestess consciousness faded while still on her feet. Evelynn caught the girl’s limp form, supporting her and slowly lowering the girl to the ground. The trauma or the bloodloss had devoured her, and her eyes were barely open, faded and dull and reflecting the moonlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evelynn’s chest seized, claws briefly fluttering through Akali’s hair. Her companion's face was twisted in pain, slowly unwinding as her body closed itself off to the world. Akali’s warm skin was growing colder in the night air. Evelynn felt a flare of panicking fire rush through her chest. Her hand left the girl’s face and held Akali closer to her, pressing the flat of her palm on the deep wound on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Burning fire rushed through the demon as the unfamiliar magic in her veins came to life. It was clumsy, slow, and messy, but she could feel it take effect. The wound in the girl’s body was clenching in time with her heartbeat. When severed flesh met itself, it melded together like a sickly maw. It wasn’t pretty, and she knew Akali would be sore and tired, but it was healing her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evelynn found herself softly humming as she rocked the girl’s limp body against her chest. The tune was something Akali would hum to herself when she was tired and forcing herself through a routine. Maybe it was a song from her mother, or maybe the girl was humming nonsense. Evelynn could only hope that even if she wasn’t awake, Akali could hear her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could have almost forgotten the two demons who approached her if they had not spoken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Strange that you touch her as softly as you do Evelynn.” Diana’s voice was laced with contempt as she watched the back of Evelynn’s bowed head. “Mimicking a human’s touch will not make you one in her eyes. She said it herself. You and I are just monsters to her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark blue claws softly outlined the curve of the unconscious girl’s cheek, her features softening as she faded deeper away from her. She almost looked like she could be sleeping. Her thumb brushed over Akali’s cheek, wiping away the blood until at least a part of her face was cleaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diana… I-” Evelynn’s voice fell away, her eyes hidden by her hair. She was glad her kin could not see her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She will die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I sealed the wound.” The demoness hissed through her barred fangs. Whether she meant to or not, Evelynn hugged Akali closer to her chest. “Please sister. Let us walk away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant.” Diana looked away from her kin and the priestess, her eyes cast towards the darkened sky. The moon loomed over them as if it watched, listened, and judged it’s creations. “She will die, Evelynn. You know this, don’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence answered her question for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana shook her head, disappointment heavy on her brow. “Enjoy whatever comfort you find from this.” It was dismissive, but it was a leniency Evelynn did not expect. Diana did not expect herself to give it either. She barely paid attention as Evelynn looked up at her, already turning and walking away from the chaos of their skirmish. “I’ll find you again dear sister. I’ll have the answers I want when I do, one way or another.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diana rested the weight of her blade on her shoulder, her eyes far and distant across the hills and horizon. She didn’t bother calling Katarina to her side, the twin bladed demon already following quickly in her stride to match. She was looking over her shoulder, watching the display of what one would dare call affection from the demoness towards her priestess with a twisted grimace on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You believe her words Diana?” Katarina was quick to ask even as they had barely made it to the edge of the desolated village. Diana was quiet, as if she hadn’t heard the question, but asking it again was stepping too far over the invisible line between the two sisters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, at the crest of the hill, Diana answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I have a choice.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember how this was supposed to be a snapshot back and forth between blood moon and KDA ?</p>
<p>Did I get carried away ?<br/>Yes<br/>Will all future chapters be like this ?<br/>I dont know, i guess it depends on the reaction<br/>Did I upload really slow ?<br/>Yeah, sorry. </p>
<p>Anyway, I hope everyone can like this.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something experimental for now but I have clear goals to continue it</p><p>I have two ways of seeing K/DA, one where the girl's are all humans and it's considered a more grounded take on them, and one where they are not human<br/>And the idea of Evelynn being THE blood moon Evelynn made me think of the idea that Akali is a reincarnation of her blood moon self! So I wanted to explore it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>